


Not good enough

by DarkWolf3030



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cutting, Fluff, Help, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf3030/pseuds/DarkWolf3030
Summary: Yuri is hurt and Victor didn't have a clue till now.





	Not good enough

A knock at the bathroom door startled me and caused the blade I was holding to cut deeper than I meant it to. 

“Yuri!” my boyfriend called. “Open up!”

“Hold on” I called weakly my whole body shaking from the release of chemicals and fear.

I quickly slid the razor blade into my wallet and closed it up. I then pulled down my long sleeves black jacket hoping that the dark color would cover up the blood that was soaking into it.

“You can open the door, Victor.” Not even before his name left my mouth the door was being open and Victor stepped in his silver hair still wet from a bath he took before I came in.

“You've been in here for a while, darling I came to check on you. Why is it so dark in here?” He asked flipping on the light, “and why are you on the floor?” 

I bit my lip to hold back the tears threatening to escape my eyes. “I was just looking for a spider I saw.” I lied trying my best to hold my voice steady but I could tell from his look that it didn't work. 

“What's wrong Yuri?”

“Nothing I-” I stopped when I felt a fat drop of blood rolled down my arm and landed on the ground below. Victor looked puzzled for a second, just a second before his eyes widened in shock. 

“Yuri. What did you do?” 

“It's not like that! I promise! I scraped my arm earlier! I swear!” He didn't buy it. He crossed the room in two strides of his long legs and knelt down on the floor in front of me. 

“Show me your arm, Yuri!” He demanded.

“No, it's fine!”

He grabbed my wrist and pulled the sleeve up that clung to my arm. He made a small sound at the sight of the bright red against my pale arm were five long dark red cuts on deeper than all the others. That's when the tears began to roll mine and Victor’s.

“Oh my god, Yuri, why?”

I didn't answer I just stared at the ground. “Yuri, why?”

“Because Victor I'm no good at skating and no matter how hard I try I'll never be on the same level as you or even Yurio and it hurts Victor. I tried my best at the Grand Pres and I couldn't win gold. I never will. I don't even know why you're with me. I'm a loser.” 

He reached a hand up and whipped away one of my tears and kissed my forehead. “You are an amazing skater and I promise you will win gold, Yuri. We will do it together. And I'm with you because you are the strongest most loving person I know. My beautiful Ice Angel.” He tipped my head up so I could see his smile. “Let's get this fixed up but first, where is what you've been using?”

I stared into his eyes my tears still flowing despite my best efforts to stop them. “It's in my wallet,” I choked.

He took my wallet from my hand and got the razor before dropping it into the trash beside the toilet. 

“Now Yuri I don't want to see this again do you hear me? I won't be letting any pencil sharpeners into your position and I'll be checking your razors and mine. I'll be doing full body searches, so there is no hiding this from me got it?” I started down at his shoes unable to make words form through my sobs.

“Oh, Yuri. My taste Pork Cutlet Bowl. Come here.” He picked me up almost effortlessly and took me into the bedroom. He sat me down on the edge of the bed and kissed my lips softly and whipped away another tear. Slowly he took my arm and kissed each cut then cleaned his lips of the blood on the hem of his shirt. “Wait here, I'll go get a first aid kit.”

He walked out of the room and came back a moment later closing the door behind him. He opened the kit on the bed beside me and cleaned each cut carefully. “Good news is that I don't think the cut will need stitches.” He told me as the bandaged my arm. He gave me a tender smile and laid down before pulling me close to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him as I quietly cried into his shirt. He ran his hands through my hair, kissing the top of my head and saying words in Russian that I didn't understand but the words were still comforting.


End file.
